


Let Her Under Your Skin

by Chash



Series: Make It Better [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke and Raven have never actually slept together, but it’s not like they’re opposed to the idea. Apparently, they were just waiting for the right time.





	Let Her Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgonemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/gifts).



> look I haven’t pulled off the surprise secondary birthday fic in a couple years and I wanted to so here’s some straight-up porn

“So, the two of you have really never slept together?” Roan asks. “Never?”

“Do you sleep with all your friends?” Raven asks, and when Roan smirks, she groans. “Shit, I forgot I was asking you. Bellamy, help me out.”

Clarke could have told her that one wouldn’t work either, and Bellamy confirms it with an easy shrug. “I’ve slept with a decent number of my friends. Not since we started dating,” he adds, like there’s a universe where Clarke thinks he’d fuck someone else without telling her. “But when I was single, yeah. Casual sex is pretty big in Hollywood.”

“Okay, but me and Clarke have never been like that,” says Raven.

“Not that I haven’t thought about it,” says Clarke, and immediately regrets it.

Raven smirks. “Yeah, you know you want this.”

“Why do you care anyway?” Clarke asks Roan, mostly to move the focus of the conversation away from herself. “It’s not that surprising, right?”

“I live in hope that most attractive people I know have had sex with each other,” he says, with a shrug. "It seems like a waste that the two of you haven't."

"If this is you angling to watch us hook up, you're not doing a very good job," says Raven.

"Is there another method that would be more effective? I’m open to suggestions.”

"Honestly, I've never gotten just wanting to watch people have sex," Clarke puts in. "I mean, it's hot, I guess? But if I'm actually there, I don't want to just watch."

Bellamy kisses her shoulder. "If you're saying you'd rather have a foursome, you can just tell us. This hotel room is a safe space."

It hadn't really occurred to her, but she's a little tipsy. "Do you want to have a foursome? Is that what we're actually talking about?"

"If we're talking about what we actually want to do, I've got an idea," says Raven. "I wouldn't mind hooking up with Clarke, but foursome sounds too complicated." She smirks at Roan in a way that has heat flooding between Clarke's legs even though she's not getting the full force of it. She slides closer to Bellamy, and he nuzzles her hair like he's agreeing.

Or she's just projecting.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you to do Bellamy, I'll do to Clarke," she says. "And vice versa. You want me to eat her out? You have to suck his dick first."

"You make that sound like some sort of horrible burden. I'd love to suck Bellamy's dick."

Bellamy chokes, and Clarke rubs his back. "This is still theoretical, right?" she asks.

"If Bellamy doesn't want his dick sucked, sure," says Raven, with a shrug.

"I never said that," he protests. "Just want to figure this out before anyone gets too carried away. You really want to do that, Raven?"

His voice has shifted into concern, this genuine tone that Clarke shouldn't find as hot as she does, but if she's honest, her whole body is kind of thrumming right now. If they don't do this, she's absolutely going to drag Bellamy back to their own hotel room and fuck him. Not necessarily thinking about this, but just--she needs to get laid right now.

"If we don't, no big deal," Raven says, with a shrug. "Me and Clarke made it all these years not fucking, we can keep up with that. But I'm in if you guys are."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, concerned, and he shakes his head, lets out a soft snort of laughter. To anyone else, it might not be an encouraging response, but Clarke recognizes it for what it is: Bellamy leaving big-brother mode. He's going to stop worrying about what he should do and focus on what he wants.

"If Clarke's in, I'm in," he says, and she pokes him.

"Do you want to?"

"I might have been hoping the rumors you and Raven were a thing were true," he admits. "Not to be too much of a guy, but--yeah, that's hot. And I think Roan and I could have sex without totally destroying our professional relationship."

"We barely have a professional relationship," says Roan. "Now that the game is launched I only ever see you when our girlfriends are both here."

It's happened probably twice since Clarke and Bellamy started dating, now that she thinks about it; Bellamy tends to come to her, she suspects because he actually kind of hates LA, and Raven only just admitted Roan's her actual boyfriend and not a guy she only hooks up with when she doesn't have anything else going on. 

It maybe shouldn’t be surprising that the first time they’re all together in a hotel room, they’re talking about having a quasi-foursome. Roan definitely gives off the quasi-foursome vibe, and she knows Bellamy likes threesomes, when he can get them.

She’s not opposed either.

“So we’re doing this?”

“We’re trying it,” says Bellamy, the responsible one again. “Anyone changes their minds, we stop, no questions asked.”

“Deal,” says Raven. “You guys start.”

If it were Clarke, she’d probably be nervous, at least starting off, but Bellamy is a performer and Roan is a ham, so they just smirk at each other once they’ve gotten themselves rearranged.

“Kissing?” Bellamy suggests. “I like foreplay.”

“Of course you do. By all means.”

Bellamy kissing people other than her has never been a big concern for Clarke. He does it pretty regularly for work, and she generally finds it pretty hot. She’s never actually seen him kissing a guy before, but she knew he had, and she was theoretically into it. And Roan isn’t always her type, but right now he’s definitely doing it for her, the way he’s letting Bellamy take the lead, the way he’s just opening for him, moving back so Bellamy can push him down.

“This was a good idea,” Clarke murmurs, and Raven offers her fist for a bump.

Bellamy pulls back, looks at Roan for a second before he shifts his attention back to Clarke and Raven. "Okay, your turn."

The four of them are on the bed in Raven's hotel room, a king with plenty of space, and she and Raven have taken the foot while Bellamy and Roan are at the head. It feels a little like being on stage, in the spotlight, but not in a bad way. She doesn't think she actually has a full-on exhibitionist kink, but she likes being the center of attention like this.

"Good?" she asks Raven.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Raven has always been one of those friends she would have made out with no questions asked, if the opportunity presented itself, but it always seemed too complicated. Even if Raven had been interested--which Clarke was never sure she was, since she tends to prefer guys--it could have gone so wrong in so many ways. With both of them in happy, committed relationships, it feels safer. They'll just keep on being friends.

But friends who had sex once. Clarke's all for that.

Since Bellamy made the first move with Roan, it's Clarke's responsibility to do the same with Raven, leaning in to give her a soft question of a kiss. When Raven cups her jaw, that's all the encouragement she needs, and she presses closer, sliding her tongue against Raven's lips until she opens, and then it's just the hot, wet press of mouths for a long moment, until Clarke slides her hands under Raven's shirt and Raven laughs.

"We going on to step two?"

Clarke turns her attention to Bellamy and Roan again, sees them smirking. "We picked what we did this time," Bellamy offers. "It can be your turn."

"You just want me to take Raven's shirt off."

"Not just hers. I'm hoping yours is coming off too."

"What's the guy equivalent of me playing with Clarke's boobs, anyway?" Raven asks. "Is Bellamy into getting his nipples fondled?”

"Are you asking me or Clarke?"

"Whichever one of you wants to tell me."

"As long as he can use his mouth, it's good," Bellamy decides, after a second's thought. "I'll enjoy it, and I assume you guys will too."

"And you want to see Raven sucking my nipples," Clarke adds.

"Sorry, did you not want that?"

"I think if we voted, we would unanimously want that," says Roan. "I'm sure we can come up with a satisfactory take on it."

“Does he always use words this long when he’s getting laid?” Bellamy grumbles.

“Just when I’m doing it wrong.” She looks back at Clarke. “Shirts off?”

Clarke loses hers, and everyone else rapidly follows suit. She and Raven get rid of their bras too, and they all take a moment to appreciate all the freshly exposed skin. Roan’s not that exciting, but Clarke never gets tired of Bellamy’s broad shoulders and firm muscles, and Raven is _gorgeous_ , perfect breasts with nipples already going hard in the air.

“God you’re hot,” she says, and Raven smirks and tugs her back in.

It’s easy to forget about the quid pro quo aspect of the whole thing; she and Raven are going to have fun fooling around, and they can just trust that Bellamy and Roan will come up with an equally fun hookup for themselves after. If Clarke wants to grope Raven, she can, and when Raven pushes her back, Clarke’s pretty sure it’s just because she can’t wait any longer.

Raven confirms it. “I’m not saying your boobs made me bi, but they definitely helped.”

“I still remember the first time I saw her wearing a tank top when she was streaming,” Bellamy says, and Clarke glances over as Raven kisses down her neck; he and Roan are watching, touching absently, and something about it sends a thrill of arousal through her. It’s not just that she likes being watched, but it’s nice to be _trusted_. No one is worried this is going to ruin anything. They’re just a bunch of friends having sex.

Then Raven’s mouth hits her nipple, and all thoughts of anything else fly out of her head. Raven hasn’t fucked as many girls as Clarke has and there’s something exploratory in her movements, careful in that familiar Raven way. She’s figuring out what Clarke likes, and she’s good at it.

Granted, given how sensitive her breasts are, it’s not exactly a challenge. But that doesn’t make it any less amazing.

When the heat between her legs is nearly unbearable, she tugs Raven up, giving her a long kiss before she pulls back to say, slightly breathlessly, “Okay, I think it’s their turn.”

“Yeah,” says Raven, but she doesn’t really move away, just slides behind Clarke to watch, one hand resting on Clarke’s stomach.

“Hard act to follow,” says Roan, but he leans in to kiss Bellamy again, and Clarke doesn’t think they’ll have much trouble. They’re all smooth skin and big hands, fingers roving around, seeking out sensitive spots. When Roan presses Bellamy back and starts kissing down his neck, Clarke has to clamp her legs together, she’s so desperate. Raven’s going to have no trouble getting her off the first time; it’s going to be—no pun intended—pretty anticlimactic.

Bellamy and Roan must be pretty ready for the main event too, because when Roan’s hand drops to the fly of Bellamy’s jeans, Bellamy doesn’t stop him, just moans and arches up, and they both kick off their bottoms and boxers, leaving them naked and hard and desperate.

“Guess they’re picking the next move,” Raven murmurs, breath hot on Clarke’s neck, and Clarke pulls the hand on her stomach up to her breast instead.

“I think Roan’s got a plan.”

Said plan is apparently to spit in his hand and then wrap it around Bellamy’s dick, making him groan. She’s never gotten to see him like this, from a distance, squirming with arousal, and she should maybe make him jerk off for her more often. 

“You know how much Clarke loves seeing you like this,” she hears Roan murmur, and Bellamy lets out a ragged moan.

“Can’t wait to do this to you,” Raven adds, and Clarke cranes around to kiss her.

“I’m going to eat you out,” she says. “Make you scream. It’s been so long since I got to eat a girl out, I’m not going to want to stop.”

Bellamy groans and comes, which makes this the first time in any sexual encounter of theirs that he’s gotten off before she did. It’s kind of cute, honestly.

Roan slides off him to grab a towel, and Bellamy glances over at Clarke and Raven, once he’s regained his breath.

“Good?”

“We should be asking you that,” Clarke teases.

“I got off, obviously it was good for me.”

“Don’t worry,” says Raven, flicking Clarke’s nipple deliberately. “As soon as Roan gets back, I’m going to get Clarke off.”

“Better do it twice,” says Bellamy. “She needs it.”

“The first is barely going to count,” she grumbles, and he grins.

They’re still good. No question.

“That’s what I’m saying, yeah.”

She and Raven get the rest of their clothes off while they’re waiting for Roan to get back; he does with a wet towel, which he gives to Bellamy to clean himself off. Clarke’s expecting Raven to wait before they start, maybe figure out where they want to be, but she must like this position, because she pulls Clarke back down, spooning her as she slides her hand down between Clarke’s legs, finding her clit.

Clarke doesn’t quite scream, but it’s close, a sharp cry that’s half relief and half pain, the stimulation almost too much after she’s been waiting.

Raven kisses her neck. “Hey, we’ve got you.” She moves her hand up a little, less direct stimulation, but still so good after so much wanting, and Clarke’s breath comes out heavy and desperate, half moan and half air. 

Bellamy and Roan are watching too, and Raven’s mouth is moving down Clarke’s neck to her shoulder. It’s almost too much to take in, and she has to close her eyes, has to just focus on sensations as her body shakes and shudders, her first orgasm closing in fast and hard, as she knew it would.

Raven bites her shoulder and that's it; she comes with a sharp cry, and Raven strokes her through it, waiting until her breathing is mostly under control before she changes the position on her hand, sliding two fingers into Clarke and stroking up, relentless and so fucking hot.

She's not sure if she comes once or twice more on Raven's fingers, but by the time she's done, she's so sensitive she can hardly breathe, wrung out and satiated.

"You might have to blow Roan before I eat Raven out," she tells Bellamy, once she's recovered enough to speak.

"Yeah?"

She opens her eyes, manages a smirk. "You know I'm good for it."

"I do know that. I feel like it's Raven's call, she's the one who's not getting off yet."

"I'll live," she says. "Are you going to suck my boyfriend's dick or what?"

"If you insist," he says, and turns his attention to Roan. "What do you like?"

"Bellamy's gotten drunk and told me how much he loves sucking dick on, like, multiple occasions, so he's probably cool with whatever you want," Clarke puts in.

"How's your gag reflex?" Roan asks, sounding more curious than anything, and Bellamy shrugs.

"Good enough for whatever you want, I'm pretty sure."

Roan is, apparently, into tugging on hair, which Bellamy isn't opposed to, and Clarke feels another almost painful twinge of arousal as they get set up, Roan fucking Bellamy's mouth with his hands tangled in Bellamy's dark curls, Bellamy making these hot, filthy noises in the back of his throat that Clarke wishes she was recording for posterity.

She doesn't want to do this every time they're all four in the same place, probably, but she wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. When everyone's feeling it.

Roan likes to talk dirty, which is the opposite of a surprise, but it's still hot, hearing him tell Bellamy how perfect his mouth is, how good this feels, how much Clarke and Raven love watching him.

She can tell when he's getting close because the steady stream of dirty talk fades, and the thrust of his hips speeds up. 

"He swallows," she offers, and Bellamy makes a vague noise of agreement somewhere in the back of his throat. It's all the encouragement Roan needs. He comes and Bellamy splutters a little, out of practice, but it doesn't seem to diminish the experience for either of them. 

It's their turn to take a second to recover, and Clarke slides away from Raven as they do, getting her stretched out on the bed, Clarke settled between her legs.

"Is this gonna be weird later?" Raven asks, and Clarke smirks.

"What's a little cunnilingus between friends?"

"It’s awesome."

She laughs. "Yeah, I think we're going to be fine." She presses an open-mouth kiss against the soft skin of Raven's thigh. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're good," says Bellamy. "Go for it."

It _has_ been a while since she did this, but it's still familiar, the sharp scent of Raven's arousal, the soft, hot wetness as Clarke slides an exploratory finger inside her. It's no great surprise that she's so turned on she's practically dripping with it, and Clarke gives her thigh a final gentle nip before she slides her mouth up, sucking Raven's clit into her mouth as she pumps one, then two, then three fingers inside her. Raven is writhing on the bed, one hand fisting in Clarke's hair, and Clarke finds herself grinding against the bed, another orgasm already building despite how done she felt.

She only knows Roan and Bellamy come over from the dip of the bed, and when she flicks her eyes up, she can see Roan leaning in to kiss Raven, muffling her gasps with his mouth.

Bellamy gropes her ass, which is welcome, and then slides off the bed, pulling her legs up and parting them so he can help her out with his mouth too.

It's hard to keep up with the orgasms after that, but Raven has to push her away, which means a job well done, and once she's pulled back, she realizes her own legs are wobbling, barely keeping her up.

Bellamy slides his arm around her before she can fall.

"You're probably oxygen deprived," he teases. "You were down there for a while."

"I was having fun," she says.

"Me too." He sits on the bed and pulls her back against him. Now that the sex is all over and it's just the four of them hanging out, she can't help feeling a little self-conscious about her nudity, but it's not like she's the only one. Everyone's naked, everyone had a good time. Orgasms all around.

She thinks she might have gotten the most but whatever. It's not like it was on purpose.

For a long minute, the only sound is breathing and Bellamy's thumb rubbing against her knee, gentle. Then he clears his throat.

"So, now you can say you've slept with Raven. In case anyone else asks."

That's enough to break the mood, and Clarke starts to giggle, burying her face against his neck. "Yeah, I think I might keep this one just between us. I don't need to tell Twitch that we had a foursome."

"Yeah, I think we're good," Raven says, but she waits until Clarke looks up and catches her eye to add, "Right?"

The smile comes easily now. They can be friends who, on occasion, when everyone's significant others are consenting and possibly involved, have sex. That's going to work out for them.

She leans over, gives Raven one more soft kiss, smiling. "Yeah," she agrees. "We're the best."


End file.
